Best Friend romance or more
by lpg9597
Summary: Vicky and Jess do what theyve wanted to do since they first met, but will they get what Jess actually wants


Jess and Vicky were best friends, but Jess wasn't happy with this. Jess fancied Vicky she was just to shy and scared to tell anyone. She didn't think Vicky felt the sae way. Going to an all girl's school, Jess knew it would be possible to create a moment for them to try and kiss and maybe get together full time with the absence of boys from all the parties. Jess didn't just want a kiss, she wanted a full time relationship, sure she wanted kissing and underwear snuggling, but more than anything she wanted to have Vicky as her girlfriend, if only she wasn't to afraid to ask maybe shed actually get somewhere.

Jess had often tried to have a quick look at Vicky as they had been getting changed for P.E. Jess thought Vicky had a great body, she wanted to touch that body, she wanted to snuggle that body, she wanted to call that body her girlfriend, little did she know Vicky felt the exact same way back. One day during P.E. Jess and Vicky were the last to finish lesson which meant they were last to go back to the changing room and get changed. When they get there everyone else had finished and were walking back, they still had plenty of time, Jess knew this was the best ever chance she had had to create a chance. They were just talking about boring stuff that had no real purpose, they were getting changed, Jess pulled off her P.E. shirt and put her school shirt back on as Vicky did the same, Jess sneaking a quick look as she thought this was a sexy sight. Jess went and stood closer to Vicky as they talked, Jess took off her shorts and put her skirt on, then as Vicky did the same, Jess was taken by surprise as Vicky was wearing a thong, this was the perfect chance. Jess said to Vicky "what's all that about then Vicky" and then winked, Jess then added "trying to impress a guy", Vicky laughed and then said "no, I just like the way they feel in your bum", then Vicky added, "I need to talk to you about something tonight Jess please will you come round after school", Jess replied "of course Vick, you know you can tell me anything".

So school ended for the two teenagers, and they both headed off to Vicky's house with Jess wondering what Vicky had to say that she couldn't just say at school she knew it must be something big but just couldn't work out what it could be. They got to Vicky's house and sat in Vicky's bed, Jess waited eagerly wanting to hear what Vicky was hiding. Vicky said to Jess, "I know I can trust you with anything Jess, and I really dot want this to change anything", Jess replied assuring |Vicky "I promise Vicky you could've killed someone and it wouldn't change anything between us". This was it for Vicky, time to tell Jess her biggest secret. "I think I'm bi Jess I mean I like guys but I also like girls, but I mean I really like girls, to be honest I probably like girls more than guys", Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing, this could either be a dream come true for her, or when she finds out Vicky doesn't fancy her. Jess knew she had to ask a question, "who do you like then Vick", Jess said as she stared into Vicky's eyes, They were sat so close to each other they were almost touching, "well there's this one girl", then Vicky leaned in and touched Jess's lips, Vicky pulled away seconds later, then Jess pulled straight back in for a much more intense kiss, Ness opened her mouth as Vicky did the same, their tongues touched, then much to Jess's surprise Vicky rubbed her arm down Jess's back and onto her bum where she squeezed, Jess pulled away from this amazing kiss, and said "sorry Vick I need to go", Vicky replied with "Jess please don't go, I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it to fast" Jess walked out thinking about what to do next, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about touching Vicky but she didn't want it to go to fast, she would however be willing to try something out with Vicky and couldn't wait until the next day to try and make Vicky do it again, all of a sudden Jess went form feeling surprised to horny, an she kind of wished she hadn't left Vicky's house.

So the next day came and Vicky walked to school, she had been crying the night before, she thought she must have ruined the most amazing friendship she had with the best friend a girl could wish for, she hoped Jess would still be her friend but Vicky knew there was no way Jess would still want to be her friend after Vicky had taken things too far. Jess was also walking to school, she was thinking the exact opposite of Vicky, Jess wanted to try and get Vicky to do last night all over again, except take it a step further, she new that this could take their friendship to the next level, and Jess was planning on enjoying every single second of it. S they got to school and Vicky walked over to Jess and said to her, "Jess I'm so sorry for last night, please don't let it ruin things between us, it's just that ever since I first saw you I've thought you were the sexiest girl id ever laid eyes on, please forgive me Jess". Jess's response was simply, "my only regret is walking out, how about we try again tonight", she then winked at her best friend and said mischievously "I'll see you at your house after school, wear your sexiest underwear babe".

So they continued the school day as though nothing had happened, although the pair were both excited for what was going to happen tonight, with Jess praying for it to turn into more than just a one night fling, both Jess and Vicky couldn't work out if they were lesbians or just bisexual, but either way they had fancied each other since they had first met and the time had finally come for them to do something about it. Alter school had finished Vicky went straight home, she didn't know what underwear Jess thought was sexy, so she just put on her thong and bra and hoped Jess would like that, Vicky didn't really understand how far Jess wanted to go with her but she hoped she wanted to go all the way. Jess was walking to Vicky's house, she was just as excited as Vicky, sure this could just turn out to be a small sexy fling, but Jess was going to do everything she could to turn this into a full time relationship. Jess arrived at Vicky's door, and Vicky opened it telling Jess that they would be alone for the full night with her entire family away for the night, Jess had never been so excited, and Vicky had never been so wet.

They went straight up to Vicky's room, they sat on the bed and Jess decided to continue from last night, she went straight in for a kiss so hard pushing Vicky onto her back with Jess lay on top of her. They could feel the passion as Jess's mouth opened pushing her tongue and separating Vicky's lips with Vicky returning the favour by pushing her tongue into Jess's mouth. This was so intense, and just as it happened the day before Vicky's hand went to Jess's bum but this time it stayed there and Jess didn't force it off. The pair stood up and Jess jumped into Vicky's hands, Vicky's held Jess up by her bum and the kiss was as intense as it could possibly be.

As Jess got out of Vicky's hands, she started to unbutton Vicky's school shirt before finally getting it off, this is what Jess loved looking at in P.E. and this is what she was looking forward to seeing even more of right now. Jess was in charge of this as she pulled down Vicky's pants leaving her in a pink thong which matched the push up bra she was wearing. "this isn't fair" Vicky said in her sexiest voice, Jess told Vicky that she was in charge and they would do what she said, Vicky hadn't expected this but was willing to do anything to get some good loving form Jess. Jess bent Vicky over and spanked her really hard, Vicky screamed ridiculously loud as a red hand mar was left on Vicky's perfectly round bum which wasn't covered due to the thong. Then Jess got Vicky up and whispered into her ear "good girl, now you can do what you want to me, I love you sexy", Vicky quickly ripped off Jess's shirt and then moved quicker than Jess was expecting by removing her bra before her pants, Vicky started sucking Jess's big bouncy boobs making Jess moan as she was enjoying it so much.

Jess quickly repaid the favour by unhooking Vicky's bra and letting it fall to the floor, Jess started kissing Vicky's neck, Vicky was enjoying it so much that she didn't even notice her thong get pulled to the floor, when Jess stopped and Vicky felt like she had just been in heaven, Vicky stepped out of the thong leaving her fully naked, Jess took off her pants leaving her in black knickers which Vicky wasted no time in removing. Vicky wanted to make Jess feel as good as she did so she quickly pushed Jess to the bed and stuck a finger in Jess's vagina, Jess screamed in pleasure, "Vicky ARGHH IT FEELS SO GOOD OH FUCK BABY", Vicky stuck another finger in, and Jess just got louder, "OH FUCK YES BABY, I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH", Vicky eventually pulled her fingers out of Jess and Jess got up and give Vicky an innocent kiss, then she went to her bag and give Vicky a huge shock, she pulled out a strap on.

Jess winked at Vicky and asked her "do you want this inside that perfectly rounded bum of yours", Vicky was really scared she hadn't done anal before, in fact all though she was ashamed to admit it she was a complete virgin, Jess was even her first kiss. "Do it to me hard baby" was her answer. Jess put the strap on on her and bent Vicky over, she went into her slowly and Vicky screamed louder than she had ever screamed before, Jess pushed in and out of Vicky's bum and Vicky loved it, then Jess spanked Vicky's bum leaving Vicky crying, Vicky didn't know if she could handle it, she loved it but it was hurting so much, eventually Jess pulled out give Vicky a huge kiss and pushed into her vagina, This felt a lot nicer for Vicky and she was screaming a lot louder than Jess did, "OH YEAH BABY FUCK ME HARD, Then they were interrupted they heard a knock at Vicky's door but little did they know they had left It open, someone was coming up the stairs and then they opened Vicky's door.


End file.
